


absolutely smitten

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, bi kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: I'm bisexual katelyn would whisper to herself .she liked the thrill the word gave her. it felt right it felt good.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Kudos: 12





	absolutely smitten

_I'm bisexual_ katelyn would whisper to herself .

she liked the thrill the word gave her. it felt right it felt good.

nobody knew.

not really

not yet .

Except her family -who didnt really take it seriously .

She practised saying it into her mirror _. I'm bisexual. I'm bisexual. I'm bisexual_

She reviewed it over and over in her mind. was this really true? She wouldn't say it with such confidence if it wasn't true right? Right? It would feel wrong otherwise wouldnt it? It didn't feel wrong to her. it felt like it fitted her exactly.

She had tried to explain her crushes on girls and been told in very stiff voice that _maybe you just admire her .You just enjoy her company._ like she didnt what a crush was. t _hese days there are too many options. people get confused Please. you are lesbian or you are not . everything else is fake . there is no bisexual_ -but kate knew there was.

Her sister was having a baby. Her parents were now looking to her wondering when would she too would meet _a nice man_ and give them more grand kids. Aaron was not her parent’s idea of _a nice man_ but he was _a man_ and that would do.

Better than her last partner.

Lucy.

_Did you have to make such a fool of yourself ._

she loved Aaron and she knew he loved her but she wanted him to love all of her. to not have to hide any part of herself ,to not be ashamed. she was going to tell him but her heart worried over his reaction as much as over the fact she hadnt told him yet. Finally she got the nerve to corner him. 

“Aaron ,I need to tell you something " Aaron noticed her nervous look and he felt afraid "Is it about my brother? Did Andrew bother you again did ? he hurt you?"

"No, it's not about Andrew. It's about me. and you. me and you.”

Aaron sighed almost resigned " you want to break up. “ he said gloomily

“I dont want that. “ she said “ do you? “

he grew wide eyed. “ never! “

“never? nothing would change that ?” she pressed him and Aaron looked at her strangely

“ Are you pregnant?”

" No . thats not it. “ she thought about how to explain “Its.. actually -Andrew...

“ I knew it!“ Aaron says with a mixture of triumph and mortification “ what has he done this time?”

“He hasnt done anything ...recently ... just. You know he's gay..”

Aaron sighed "I did know that ,unfortunately”

"unfortunately?” she asked aaron scoffed "well they're not exactly subtle. Disgusting”

"disgusting?” panic rose within katelyn 

seeing her face aaron winced " That came out wrong I just meant.. He's my brother, you know .that's all"

"except that isn't what you meant, is it”

"Its not like that. I don't mind .it's just I don't need to hear about it"

" you don't want to you mean ”

"why would you defend him anyway?. He wouldn't do the same for you.” Aaron exclaimed

"he wouldnt.” katelyn agreed 

“ He doesn't like you. In any way. He doesn't like any woman in any way.”

"I know that. “ she swallowed “But I do.” she blurted out

Aaron nodded like he understood ." you want him to be nicer -but it's not just you- Andrew has problems with - we both do . We working on it with a new therapist..”

katelyn groaned under her breath .she would just have to spell it out for him “ Aaron, I like girls”

"you like.. Girls”

"yes."

"So, you do want to break up with me”

"no darling no. I told i dont want that I love _you_ Aaron."

“im not a girl” he said gesturing to himself

“ im attracted to girls ,In the past I've dated girls. right now I'm dating you. because i love you . I'm bisexual” she waited for a reaction . “you understand?” Aaron said nothing "is that okay?” she whispered her fear welling up as Aaron stayed quiet and a crease appeared in his forward "Aaron say something..im still the same person . im still me .”

aaron stated past her "I have to tell you something too. “ he murmured in a faraway voice .she sat down terrified about what he might say next. “ I told you . about andrew . he hates anyone i date . “ Katelyn nodded along wondering where this was going “Andrew would always scare them off before we got too close. My past relationships that is. My exs .” Aaron looked around to make sure nobody else could hear and said in very quiet whisper against her ear “ The thing is though ,my exs, not all of them were women "


End file.
